The present invention relates to a seat for a vehicle, particularly motor vehicle, comprising a bottom and a back.
When a motor car, for example, moves along the road, the always-present unevenesses of the road cause oscillations of this car, and consequently of the seats thereof, along an up and down direction.
It has been noticed that this phenomenom is often the cause of acute pains in the passenger back, or even severe impairments to the integrity of some vertebrae or of the spinal cord included in the vertebral column.